The Past is in the Past
by deches
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is a fan fiction that follows mostly the same story but with my own touch. Possible pairings Sam X Josh, Chris X Ashley, Matt X Emily, Mike X Jessica
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everybody, this is a fanfiction on the recent and AMAZING game 'Until Dawn'. I will follow the main story most of the time, adding in my little twists and probably leaving out some bits. I hope you guys all enjoy, thank you!***

Chris POV-

I waited in the brush, I had seen Sam walking up the steps just a few moments ago. I saw her come around the corner. "Chris?" She said in a quiet voice. I slowly stepped forward, almost silently. I grabbed her from behind giving a loud scream as I did. She jumped and turned slapping my shoulder as she put a hand to her chest.

"Chris, you have got to stop doing this, my heart can't take much more." She said as I was keeled over, laughing my head off. "Chris I'm serious." She said but couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Sure you are Sammy-sam." I said as I sat down on the bench just recovering from my laughter. "So how's vetinary school? I asked once I had fully recovered and I could feel my sides again.

"It's all right, how's that app thingy going?" She replied. "Yeah, it's doing good." I said before hearing the sound of my ring tone. I fished my phone out from my pocket then unlocked it, looking at the message. 'Hey cochise, I'm sending the cable car down now ;)' It was a message from Josh. "The cable car will be here now." I say as I turn to look at Sam.

Eventually the cable car arrived and we entered, talking about school and stuff trying to avoid the real subject that we both really wanted to talk about, Hannah and Beth.

Emily POV-

Matt had to park his car so far down the mountain. 'It won't be safe if he tries driving further up.' 'Not enough torque'. _Whatever._ "Matt, why'd you have to park so far down the fucking mountain, we've been walking for ages!" I said as Matt just rolled his eyes. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be there." He said. "Fiiine." I said rolling my eyes this time. He was true to his word as I saw the cabin in the distance; I could just make out my 5 other friends stood outside so far.

"Hey everybody!" I said as I reached them, Matt lumbering behind with all the bags. There was Ashleigh, Mike, Jess, Josh and Sam. Isn't there supposed to be someone else. Just as I was about to speak up the front door opened from the inside and there stood Chris with a lighter and can of deodorant.

There's the other one! I turned around. "C'mon Matt, hurry up!" I said and turned, walking off into the house with everyone else. I could hear Matt groan as he continued to follow behind, it was only three of my bags and one of his, he has to man up, god.

Josh POV-

I had slumped down on the couch and turned to look at the group. _My friends._ "Welcome to me casa." I said with a wide smile. I now welcomed them all standing and opening my arms wide for a hug off cochise. He gratefully took it and I smiled until we separated, next was Sam. "Ah, Sam, how I've missed you." I said, quietly, Sam was always one of the closest of my friends and she also tried to stop the… Let's not go there for now, I'd rather forget. The rest of the welcomes went by and straightaway an argument between Jess and Emily starts, Emily actually raised a fist at Jess but Matt basically lifted Emily and pulled her out of the room. I went over to Mike.

"Maybe would be a good time for you guys to go see your, _private accommodation?_ " I said with a suggestive grin. Mike grinned back but not as wide as mine. "Yeah, I remember you telling me where it is, okay, yeah, see you later Josh." He said as he took Jess' hand and began to head for the exit. "Wait, Mike!" I said and he turned. "You have to turn on the generator otherwise the gate won't open." I added and he nodded before walking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam POV-

I was all ready for a nice hot relaxing bath but Josh must've decided we didn't need hot water out in the middle of nowhere. I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. "Josh! There's no hot water!" I yelled. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned off into the living room.

Josh almost bumped into me. "Josh. There's no hot water." I repeated but in a quieter tone. "We'll have to turn it on down in the basement." He said then smiled turning to Chris and Ashley. "Hey, cochise? Y'know how we were just talking about that spirit board thing? It's around here somewhere, you and Ashley go find it." He said and Ashley immediately stood up. "C'mon Chris, it'll be just like a scavenger hunt." She said and Chris stood. "Yeah, sure, I guess." He said as he followed.

Josh turned to me and motioned for me to follow him and I did so. "Notice how I gave Chris and Ashley a job together?" He said, raising his eyebrows at me as he continued to lead me to where the heater was. I smiled; it was definitely something there but neither of them had the guts to do anything about it. "Yeah, they are very sweet together." I said and Josh smiled, happy that I agreed with him on that idea. We continued our way to the heater.

Ashley POV-

"Where's this spirit board thingy to?" I asked. I waited for an answer but there wasn't any. "Chris?" I said, still no answer, I straightened up then turned. "Chris?" My voice wavered a little. I took a few steps forward, rotating my head slightly to try to see Chris. "Chris?" I saw a robed figure step out of nowhere. I froze looking at the figure. I began to back away as it began to advance forward.

I screamed and turned to run, right back to the shelf and dead end I was just in. I turned but the figure was keeled over laughing, he straightened up, still laughing and pulled down the hood. "Chris! You asshole, you scared the life out of me!" He was still laughing. "We're supposed to be searching for the spirit board!" I said, trying to keep a stern face but Chris raised his eyebrows at me and pulled the spirit board from within the robe. "Ta-dah!" I sighed and took it from his hands.

I was about to speak before he spoke up. "Do you think I could get Sam and Josh with this?" He said, the excitement clear in his voice. "I guess." I responded, he gave a wide smile and rushed off. I just shook my head with a slight laugh and started walking back up the stairs to get to the living room.

Josh POV-

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. "Hot water for the lady." I said as the heater came to life. I turned to look at Sam. "Why thank you." She said and I smiled. "So, Sam? It really means a lot to me that y'know, you came, especially because of y'know." I said, mumbling a bit. Sam smiled. "Josh, we're all here for you, it is going to be a bit unnerving and unsettling up here but we're all here for you to help you forget." She said, she always knew how to cheer me up.

We began walking to the exit when a hooded guy jumped out. I gave a yell and turned running, Sam quickly doing the same. We turned a corner and ran up some steps, getting to the door. Sam started turning the doorknob. "Why are all these doors locked?" She yelled. "To keep out intruders." I said as I looked down as the hooded guy advanced on us. "Shit…Shit!" I was stood slightly in front of Sam. The guy burst out laughing and he flipped his hood down. "Ahhh, I got you!" Chris exclaimed.

I couldn't help but crack a smile but Sam was still slightly hysterical. "Chris, why would you?" She said before giving a groan and pushing past both of us.

Mike POV-

I stood by Jess as we pushed on; we had recently got the generator running and were now through the gate and en-route to the 'Love Shack'. "That Emily is like a total bitch." Jess said. I can already feel the headache coming on, it's going to be non-stop Emily this and Emily that all night now. "Who does she think she is, speaking to me that way? I swear she needs to show more respect? She called ME a cow, look at her!" She carried on.

"Jess? I don't really want to be thinking about Emily, I'd rather think about you and all the very naughty things I'm going to do to you once we get to the cabin." I say and she giggles slightly.

"Oh, well, I'm not going to let that bitch ruin my mood." She says. Thank fuck, my head was going to explode. "But seriously, who does she think she is."

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

*If there's anything you would like to see or any ways you can think of for me to improve this so far then just tell me in the reviews and I'll do my best to comply with your requests*

Matt POV-

I waited outside the bathroom; Emily was having a hissy fit about the argument and had locked herself in. "Em? Don't worry about her, what's her opinion mean to you anyway?" I said as I leaned up against the door. "It doesn't mean anything, she just shouldn't have talked to me that way!" She said back, louder then me and obviously sounding a bit more pissed off then me.

"Oh c'mon Em, forget about her, I'll make you a sandwich and we'll chill in the living room, how does that sound?" I said and I heard the bathroom door lock click. "That sounds…Great." She said and I smiled and motioned for her to come. I turned, walking with her to the kitchen.

"So, ham and mayonnaise?" I say and she nods. See, I do pay attention to her when she's talking. I knew that was her favourite. I grab the ingredients from the fridge and cupboard before starting to make the sandwich. I could hear the others in the corridor as I scooped the sandwich on to a plate and turned passing it to Emily. "Here you go." I said and slumped down on the couch, patting the spot next to me.

Chris POV-

I rubbed my hands together as Josh put the pointer on the spirit board, Ashley was sat in the middle with me and Josh on the opposite sides. "So Ashley, since you're a recent convert, how about you ask away?" I say and she immediately starts thinking. "Alright….Is anyone there? Will you please reveal yourself…If you are there?" The pointer started moving; Ash or Josh must be pushing it, because it's not me. H. E. L. P. "Help? What does it mean help?" Josh said and immediately Ashley spoke up. "Who needs help?" She asks and the pointer begins moving again.

S.I.S.T.E.R. Sister? Oh shit, I look to Josh and he's panicked. "Sister? Whose sister?" He asks and I look at him. "It's got to be-" I begin but Josh quickly interrupts. "Ashley, ask which sister!" He commanded and Ashley spoke up again, her voice wavering again. "Hannah, is that you?" She said and the pointer moved to 'yes'. "Josh, we should stop, this is getting out of-" I began again but Josh interrupted. _Again._ "I want to hear what it says!" Ashleigh sighed and spoke up, her voice trembling.

"What happened that night?" She asked and the pointer started moving again. Betrayed….Killed. "Killed? Killed?" Josh said, the panic clear in his voice. "We didn't betray you, it was just a prank! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Ash began but Josh turned to her. "Who killed her?" He yelled and Ash sniffled. "Hannah…Who…Who killed you?" She asked, her voice all over the place. The pointer spelled out library…then proof before it was thrown flying off the table. I stood.

"Whoa…Josh." Josh looked at me. "Y'know what? This is all bull shit, if you think joking around is going to…Fuck you guys!" He stormed off as Ash tried to explain her self. "Ash, he just needs some time to let off some steam, y'know if you were faking it, you done a good job." I said but Ashley looked at me. "I wasn't faking it." She said, sternly. "I think we should do what it says and check the library." She said quietly. I sighed and stretched out. "I guess."

Jessica POV-

We were stopped; Mike was knelt down by a dying deer, I was so close to tears. Mike stroked the side of its head. "It'll all be alright." He whispered softly and then looked at me. Then the deer was pulled out of nowhere from behind and Mike jumped to his feet as I screamed, we both turned, running to the cabin. "Jesus shit!" I screamed as we got to the cabin. Mike pulled out the keys as I fell and Mike turned, lifting me up by my arm. He twisted the key in the door, a few moments later he was ushering me inside.

I panted, keeling over and clutching my knees. "What the fuck was that?" I asked as I straightened up. Mike looked at me. "It was probably like a bear or something, nothing to worry about." He said and I sighed, slumping down on the couch. "Not exactly what I expected." I say and put my hand in my pocket. "Michael…Do you have my phone?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No why?" I groan. "I must've dropped it. My parents are going to kill me, that's my fifth phone this year!" "Well I'm not going out there with bears running around." Mike says and I cross my arms, pouting.

At that moment a window in the back smashes and I jump up as Mike runs to check. I follow and he turns, holding my phone. "Its your phone, it just kind of flew through the window?" He suggested. I looked at it, oh; it's the others MESSING with us. I gritted my teeth after grabbing my phone and rushed off to the front, opening the door and stepping outside. "Oh no you don't! You guys are the worst! Well guess what, we know it's you and you're not going to ruin our good time because Michael and me, we are going to have sex! Our naked sweaty bodies all over each other so enjoy, because I know we will!" I screamed then turned, strutting back inside closing the door behind me, leaning on it.

Mike stood there and I was just about to say something before I saw glass shards all around me, two hands gripped me and I screamed. I tried to pull free but I could feel myself being pulled through the door window. "MICHAEL!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mike POV-

 _Shit!_ "JESS!" I screamed as I rushed forward, grabbing the rifle off the wall and using my free hand to pull the door open. I look around. "JESSICA!" I yelled again, seeing the tracks where Jess must've been dragged. I slung the rifle over my shoulder and began running forward. I came to a split in the path and took the left, reaching a bunch of pipes lying over quite a fast flowing river. I pressed on, being a bit more careful and jumping the gap onto the other section of pipe, I fell to one knee, hearing a metallic clang.

"Ouch!" That hurt. I straightened up and continued running, getting to an edge. I unslung the rifle and got to one knee, adjusting the rifle and looking down the scope. I began surveying the area, c'mon, where is Jess? I then spotted something. "JESS!" I yelled as I tried to see what was dragging her. "Michael! HELP! PLEASE!" She screamed as she was dragged out of sight, fuck! I slung the rifle back over my shoulder and looked down the ledge, I sat down then began sliding. I reached the ground and slipped, outstretching my arms to catch myself.

I stood, damn that's cold! I looked around and took the right, which was the area where Jess was dragged off. I walked under an archway style gate; it was an assortment of buildings. I could hear Jess in the barn looking building. I ran over to the door, using my left shoulder to push it open as I unslung the rifle, stepping in cautiously, shifting the rifle in different directions, where is this bastard? "MICHAEL!" I snapped my head towards the downward staircase and I immediately started running towards the staircase.

I took it two steps at a time then arrived in a cave like corridor. I aimed my rifle just as Jess was dragged around a corner. "JESS!" I lowered the rifle then began running again. I turned the corner and there was Jess in the elevator. "JESS! No, oh god, no" I babbled as I approached. "Jess, can you hear me?" I asked as I knelt. She shifted and her eyelids fluttered open. She turned her head weakly to me; she was all cut, grazed and bruised. "Help" The single word spurred me to extend my hand forward but then a screech of metal was heard and the elevator and Jess disappeared with a deafening scream.

"JESSICA!" I yelled. I could hear another sound, I grabbed the rifle then aimed up the shaft, sure enough, someone was peeking over. I took aim and fired, the gun not even firing. It wasn't even loaded! I threw the gun down then pressed forwards up the stairs, ready to avenge Jessica.

Ashley POV-

Chris and me had been in the library for a while now. I stepped into the next room and two books came flying at me. I ducked and gave a yelp, Chris came running in. "Ash, what's wrong?" He asked and I looked over to where the books flew out. "These books just flew out of the shelf." I had to squint a little due to the poor lighting. "Chris? What's that behind the shelf?" I asked and Chris stepped forward. "Looks like a…. Button?" He said and I looked at him. "Why would there be a button?" I asked.

Chris looked at me. "Well, let's find out." He said and extended his arm, pressing the button in. The panel opened and the shelves slid to the sides. "Secret passage, this is just like a movie." I said. "Maybe it's a rom-com." Chris said as we pressed on. It was like a storage or study room. I was behind Chris as he picked up a photo, I felt sick and guilty all of a sudden there was Hannah and Beth, happy and Alive staring back at me. I had to look away for a moment. Chris turned it over and what was on the back nearly made me throw up, it was sick and unsettling. The writing said 'I will take them and bleed them like pigs and rip their soft white skin off. 16 years. 16 fucking years I waited for pretty little Hannah & Beth.' I recoiled. "Chris?" I asked quietly and he put the picture down.

"I think that is what the spirit board wanted us to find." He said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Chris, we need to find Josh and tell him about this." I said and he reached back for the picture putting it in his pocket. "I agree." Is all he said and we left the 'secret' room. Chris turned to me. "Hey Ash? I think this might be important, so when I was by the cable car station, there was like this wanted poster, full on western-style, y'know." He said and finally breathed.

I looked at him. "So what, there's like a criminal up on the mountain with us?" I asked and then he spoke up again. "I don't know but it kind of seems like it." He said and then we could hear a banging on the door and screaming.

Chris POV-

"That's Josh!" I said and Ashley rushed forward opening the door. "Ash!" I said as she was pulled in and the door slammed shut. I charged towards the door, ramming into it, it didn't budge. I brought my body back then slammed back into it but it still didn't budge. I took a few paces back then threw all my weight into it, knocking it open then flying forwards onto my hands and knees. I looked up to see Ashley and as I stood I saw a clown in a boiler suit step forwards, I had no time to react before I felt a fist hit me.

My eyes fluttered open and I stood slowly, a throbbing pain in my head. I looked around. "Ash?" I said then my eyes widened. "ASH?" I said, louder this time. I put a hand to my head as I began walking; I saw a blood splatter on a wall. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no!" This wasn't looking good, soon I found another one, then another and soon I was led to a building. I slowly stepped inside; there were cages, chains and meat hooks hanging around. "What the…Ashley?" I called out and heard a scream. I run to the source of the sound. What I saw next horrified me.

Ashley and Josh were both tied up in a caged off room. I walked over to a control panel looking device. "Hello Chris." A deep distorted voice began. Ashley looked at me. Her and Josh started struggling in their binds. "Now you will be playing God today, with this lever you can decide which of your friends die. Right in front of you is a saw, it will go to whoever you don't choose to save, so choose wisely." The voice said then the feedback of a mic and nothing.

I looked at them both. "Chris! Buddy, I'm your best friend, you can't let me die can you!" Josh said, almost pleadingly but Ashley was hysterical. "Chris. Please!" Is all that she could manage. I looked at them both. "Alright…I need to think, just…Fuck…" I said cupping my face in my hands and thinking. I looked up, swallowing hard and pulling the lever, in Josh's direction. "Josh, I'm sorry." Is all I could get out before the voice came back. "I see you've chosen to save Ashley. So be it." The saw came to life then started moving towards Josh. "Chris! I thought we were friends! No! Please, stop this!" Josh screamed, twisting and turning in his binds. I banged on the cage with my fists while Ashley screamed hysterically, sobbing loudly.

The saw blade reached Josh and blood was sent everywhere. "Ashley look away!" I yelled, as Josh was ripped apart by the blade, everything went still and Josh's head hung limply. I gagged and held back my tears. The gate opened and I rushed in. "Ash don't look!" I said as I untied her and lowered her, leading her away as she cried into me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley POV-

I buried my face into my hands as Chris half dragged me out of the building. I'm glad that he saved me but why did someone have to die? I felt physically sick and tears ran down my face. I fell to my knees when he let go of me. I knew Chris was close to crying, that was his best friend, why'd he pick ME over Josh?

I started to stand trying to stifle my tears but I just continued to sob, I felt Chris' arm close around my shoulders. "It's okay, it's okay." But I could tell by his voice it obviously wasn't okay, Josh was dead, there was a maniac on the loose and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere with this maniac.

"Chris? Ashley?" I looked up and through my tears and hair I could just make out two people, approaching us. "Jesus, whose blood is that?" I could hear someone say, it sounded like Emily. Chris tried to explain but he really wasn't in the state to try and structure sentences. "Josh, cut in half…right in front of us…blood fucking everywhere man!" He said. Another male voice spoke up, it must be Matt. "What? What the fuck?" He asked and Chris spoke again. "There's a maniac…and he…It was my fault Matt! My fault!" He said, seeming hysterical.

"Oh my god, Matt, we need to get help!" Emily spoke up. "I still don't understand." Matt said and I finally stood up straight, not crying anymore, I think I ran out of tears in my body. "There's a maniac, he killed Josh, right in front of us." I said explaining what the hysterical Chris had tried. "Well we need to get help!" Emily said. "Didn't we see that radio tower when we were walking up the mountain?" Asked Matt and Emily turned to him. "What are we waiting for? C'mon!" Emily said then started jogging off, Matt lumbered after her. Chris and me slowly made our way back to the cabin, sniffling as we walked.

Sam POV-

I lay in the warm relaxing water listening to my music. It was nice to warm up after so long in the cold and the water was soothing along with the music. I remember the feeling I had of someone watching me as I walked up the mountain. I suddenly felt uneasy and I could feel a slight chill even though I was in a nice hot bath. I heard the bang of the door shutting and I snapped my head to the right, my eyes shooting open. I reached over and pulled my earphones out putting them to the side and standing. I looked at the door then to the toilet seat.

My clothes were gone. I looked around; they hadn't fallen off or anything. I reached for my towel, wrapping it around me and walking over to the door. The guys are messing with me. I opened the door then stepped out into the corridor. "Okay, you guys got me. Sam's in a towel, hardy har har." I said as I continued down the corridor and turning a corner to the stairway. I started walking down the stairs, trying not to stub my toes on the steep wooden stairs. I reach the bottom of the staircase then look around, where the hell are they?

I continue walking and head towards two open doors. I reach the open door way and step in to the private cinema. The door slams shut behind me as I approach the screen that is starting to play a video. "Looking for me Samantha?" A voice spoke. The voice was deep and distorted. "You won't have much luck by looking, you'll only see what I want you to see." With that the video started and it was a video of… _me._ I was in the towel looking around. "Look at this beautiful little bathing bud, do you think these were the last happy moments in this creatures life?" The voice asked me. "Why are you showing me this?" I asked, I was bewildered now, the video changed to a different scene. "Why are you watching?"

There was Josh, chained up. "Josh!" A saw was cutting through his stomach. "No!" I screamed but the voice spoke up again. "I'll give you ten seconds." The voice said. I turned to the doors, backing up slightly. "10" I looked around for an exit. "9" I look at the video again. "8" I look back at the doors, taking two steps away from it. "7" The doors swung open and in stepped a clown in a boiler suit. "Hello Samantha."

Mike POV-

I had reached the top of the stairs and followed a path to a building as the man entered the building. I read the sign, barely making out one word: Sanatorium. I wiped my brow as I moved forwards towards the building. I reached the door and pushed it slightly open, slipping in through the gap. The place looked like it had been abandoned for years. The walls were crumbling, there were cobwebs and dead spiders in every corner and the furniture and light fixtures were upside down, broken and in piles. I continued down the corridor.

I eventually came to a room with dried blood on the table, it looked like a surgery room but what made it all a lot worse was the arm that was twitching on the table. I approached and there was something tied around the wrist. I slowly reached my hand forward, the hand swayed back and forth several times before I eventually swiped my hand forward grabbing the thing on the wrist, snagging at it. The whole box and arm seemed to disappear and break as a bear trap snapped and I felt a sudden pain in my fingers.

I yelled out and bit my tongue. I looked down. "Fuck!" My two fingers were crushed between the metal teeth of this metallic beast that had just bit down on my fingers. I started to pull away but the pain was too much for me to handle. "Right, c'mon Mikey boy, one swift pull and you'll be free and you'll still have…. most of your fingers." I said then eventually braced myself. I leaned slightly forward with the shoulder on my trapped side then jerked away with all my weight.

I fell backwards straight onto my arse as I felt my pinkie and ring finger tear away from my hand. I quickly clutched my hand and cried out. "Fuck! Arghhhh!" I leaned up against one of the counters gritting my teeth. I stood and looked around seeing a roll of cloth. I reached for them then rolled a bit around my hand and missing fingers. I winced at the touch then eventually put the roll to the side. Time to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily POV-

Well we have run into a problem. I backed away next to Matt from the horde of deer gathering in front of us. "Matt?" I asked quietly. "Just stay calm…Everything's going to be just fine." He whispered back. "No, they're going to hurt us." I said, these deer looked mean and there was a LOT of them. Matt grabbed one of my hands. "Right, follow me, nice and steady." He said, starting to walk slowly towards the deer with me in tow.

I followed slowly, shaking as we passed them. The deer moved out of the way as Matt approached, clearing a path for us. Matt led me until we finally got to the end of the crowd of deer. We then continued moving until we got to a sign. It was a map. Matt looked at it, muttering to himself. I looked around; it felt like we were being watched. The situation is really messing with my head.

"C'mon Em, this way." Matt said and started leading the way down a path supposedly towards the radio tower. Usually snow would look pretty and majestic on the trees any other time but due to the circumstances it just looked evil and ugly. As we drew closer the radio tower came into sight, we quickened the pace until we got to the steps, we started walking up the steps until we got to a platform with a ladder leading up to the tower.

"Ladies first." Matt said and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed a hold of one of the rungs then began the journey upwards. I hated going up ladders as it is but when it's freezing, there's a maniac on the loose and my hands feel like they are going to fall off then ladders become one of the worst things in the world. I continued upwards until I got to a hatch where I merely pushed it open.

I gripped hold of each side of the entrance and lifted myself up and into the warmth of the radio tower. I stood up fully then took a few steps away from the gap as Matt lifted himself up through it. I went over to the radio and pressed a few buttons. "Great. No power." I said as I crossed my arms. "Just our fucking luck." I finished before Matt spoke up. "The fuse box is probably outside, I'll go turn it on. I'll be back in a minute." He says and then disappears. I look around the room; it's fairly empty besides the desk with chairs and the radio. I was just about to call out to Matt when the radio crackled to life.

Matt entered the room again and started pressing some buttons on the radio and turning the dial. Eventually a voice spoke. "Hello. This is the park rangers." Yes! We're safe. "Hello! We're stuck up on this mountain-"Ma'am you'll need to repeat that, we haven't got a very good signal. Over." "Hello, me and my friends are stuck on this mountain with a maniac." I say, hoping this is good enough explanation. "A maniac? Over." "Yes, a maniac. He's already killed one of my friends, please we need help." I say. "Alright, hold tight. We'll get someone out by dawn." He says and then ends the transmission. With that a blinker on one of the panels comes alive.

"Something's triggered the motion sensor, probably a deer." Says Matt. Something starts banging on the hatch. "Oh my god! Matt, it's coming to get me!" I say as I back up into a corner. Eventually the banging stops and it all is silent. "It lost interest." Matt spoke. _Thank god._ Matt started walking over to me.

Suddenly I felt like I was on a slope. "Matt…What's happening?" I asked and Matt's eyes went wide. "Oh my god! The tower!" He exclaimed. I reached out for him. The floor beneath my feet seemed to disappear as I hurtled towards the window. I felt the glass crack slightly underneath me. I opened my eyes. "Shit! Matt!" I yelled. The glass broke. I fell into the railing and rolled. I quickly grabbed onto one of the bars of the railing as the whole thing started falling. "SHIT!"

Matt POV-

I was hanging onto one of the support beams when the tower came to a halt. I began climbing to where I could hear Emily screaming for help. I took careful steps until I finally I got to the edge. I got to a knee and looked down. "Emily!" I said. "Matt! Quick, get me out of here!" She screamed at me. I slowly started shimmying forward, reaching for her but the platform slipped a little.

I look to my right, there's a ledge, if I jumped to it I could get to safety. "What are you waiting for you idiot?" I heard Emily call and I looked back at her. Fuck it. "Em, I'm sorry." I said then turned quickly diving across the gap onto a ledge as the platform slipped away from my feet. "MATT!" I heard Emily scream as she and the platform disappeared into the depths of the caves.

I felt the stone as I landed. I stood, brushing myself off and looking around, the place was quite dark. I started to walk down the cave corridor, time to find a way out.

Chris POV-

Ashley and me had arrived back at the cabin. There was no sign of Sam. "Sam?" I called out. I started walking up the stairs, Ashley following closely behind. The bathroom door was open. I peeked in. "Sam?" I called out. _Nope._ "Ash, she's not in the bath." I said then called out again, loudly. "SAM?" A terrible thought struck me. "Ash, you don't think…" I started. "The maniac got her?" Ash finished. I swallowed hard. At that moment we heard a scream. "That's Sam!" I exclaimed. Ashley and me left the bathroom and began running down the stairs.

We took the next sets of stairs down to the basement, looking around. "It came from down here." Ash said and we continued on our way through the basement. We got to a bunch of tipped cabinets in a narrow corridor. Ash gave a gasp and stood holding a blue bracelet. "It's Sam's bracelet, Chris, she never takes this thing off." Ash said and I tried to maintain my poker face. "We're going the right way, c'mon!" I said and we started walking over the cabinets towards a door. I reached forward and threw it open.

No jump scare. Ash and me continued on our way after Sam. We eventually got to a whole new area of the basement, the walls were crumbly and it didn't look anywhere near the rest of the basement. We got to a wall, there were a couple of cracks in the wall and I looked through. There was the maniac. I wanted to jump through and beat the bastard to death but he turned to look our way. I crouched and looked over to Ashley not daring to breathe.

After a while I peeked over the edge, he was gone. I gave a sigh. "C'mon, let's find a way around." I said and we continued walking until we got to a door. I tried opening it but it looked like it would need a bit more persuasion. I took a few steps back then shoulder barged it open. It wasn't too heavy and swung open. I stepped in, seeing Sam! She was on a chair. "Oh my god Chris, is she dead?" Ash asked but I shook my head. "She's still breathing." I said. I heard one of the floorboards creak. I turned but was met by a tube of gas being shoved in my mouth. I gave a cry of shock just as my view went hazy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley POV-

My eyes opened and I could see again, I saw Chris across from me. I went to stand then realised I was bound to the chair by my wrists. There was a pistol on the table. _Oh give me a break._ "Hello my little subjects." A voice said, it was the voice of the Physcho who killed Josh. "Chris, you have already been forced to make one fatal decision today." _Oh no._ "Time to make another. You can take that gun and shoot Ashley right there or you can shoot yourself." Suddenly the sounds of saws are heard and I look up.

 _Saws._ Lots of them slowly lowering down from the ridiculously high ceiling of this room. I start pulling at my binds and Chris immediately picks up the pistol, shooting once up at the saws. The voice laughs, sadistically. "Nice try Chris, it won't be that easy. Choose!" It commands and Chris looks at me then to the gun for a moment. "Chris!" I said panicking. "I don't think I'm ready to die." I said as I felt some tears streaming from my eyes. "I never ever got to tell you. It's not fair." I say as I close my eyes.

"Tell me what?" Chris asked, his voice breaking. "What does it matter anyway?" I say, one of us going to die, please don't let it be Chris. "C'mon Ash tell me!" He asks and I sigh. "I mean, we spend so much time together and all of it was wasted and-" Chris interrupted. "Ash, none of it was wasted." He says. "Chris. What do you mean?" I ask. "Ash, all I ever wanted to do with my time was spend it with you. I should've told you how I felt sooner." He says and I can tell he's on the verge of tears.

I am aware of my own tears streaming down my face and I look up at him. He looks up, seeing the saws are dangerously close. "Ash, I can't let you die." He says, swallowing hard. He presses the pistol against his temple. "Chris! Please don't!" I yell but Chris closes his eyes. "Make sure this bastard goes down." He says and I hear the bang of the gun but nothing happens. Chris' eyes open and the saws stop. I hear a door open and both our heads snap to it. The Physcho walks in, laughing maniacally. He takes off the mask.

 _Josh._

Mike POV-

I follow after Sam, I had found her in a room in nothing but a towel, she said she was attacked. She was now changed into the spare clothes from her backpack. We enter a room to see Josh stood up with Chris and Ashley both bound to chairs. I carried the pistol I ransacked from that building. "Josh?" Sam said, obviously shocked. Josh was beaming like a child.

"Oh my god. You should've seen your faces!" He says, laughing. "Now tell me, how does it feel to be panicked, humiliated… I mean terrified. These are exactly what my sisters thought but guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off afterwards!" I scowled as he spoke. "No-ones laughing you ass!" I say and he smirks. "Oh c'mon where's your sense of humour, you won't all be this grumpy when you're all internet sensations." We all look confusedly at him.

"Oh you better believe this puppy is going on the internet, we have unrequited love, gore and horror. There's not enough hard-drives in China for how many views we are going to get!" He says excitedly. "What are you on about you ass-hat? Jessica is fucking dead!" I say, scowling in disgust at this pathetic excuse of a human in front of me.

"What?" He asks and I walk forward. "That's right, Jessica is dead and you're going to pay you prick!" I say as I smack him with the handle of the pistol and he drops backwards, unconscious. I undo Chris' bonds while Sam undoes Ashley's. "Chris, tie up the prick." I command.

Josh POV-

I wake up and I'm being dragged. It's freezing. "Oi!" I say and I can feel myself be let go. I'm lifted up to my feet; it's Mike and Chris. "Since you're awake you can walk the rest of the way." Mike says and he shoves me. "Where are you taking me?" I ask as I'm pushed backwards down the path. "Somewhere safe where you can't do anything stupid until we call the police in the morning." He says and I grimace. "C'mon I didn't do anything wrong, Chris, buddy?" I say but Chris looks away. "Josh, don't call me that." He says. "Fine, be a dick!"

I continue walking with my two captors. "Mike, I didn't have anything to do with Jessica!" I say, trying to explain, I was telling the truth. "You really expect me to believe you after what you done to Sam, Chris and Ash, keep walking Josh." He says. I groan. "Cochise, you got to believe me." I say, c'mon Chris you know I wouldn't do it. "Josh, don't." Is all he says as I'm led into the generator room and shoved forward.

I am hoisted up and slammed against the support beam as Chris unties my wrists then starts to tie my hands to the beam. "Stay still." He says and I start wriggling. "Can't tie them up if they just wiggle around!" I say but feel the rope begin cutting into my wrists. "Oh, not so tight!" I hiss and am met by Mike's fist. I spit at Mike.

"What if I did kill Jessica, it's not like you'd do anything about it, you spineless-" He raises the gun and I'm silenced. "What the fuck did you say!" Mike yells at me and Chris begins to pick up a small metal bar. He then lifts it, swinging downwards, taking the gun from Mike's grasp. "What the fuck? Chris you didn't really think I was going to shoot him did you?" He asked and they bickered for a little until Mike eventually told Chris to head back while he guarded me. Chris began to walk off.

 *** If you have any feedback or things you would like to happen I would love to hear them. Also who do you want POV's of in the next chapter? ***


	8. Chapter 8

Emily POV-

I held my breath as I hid behind the small wooden fence. There was a guy after me, he had a flamethrower and I was pretty sure he was going to roast me. I peeked around the corner and there he was looking straight back at me. "Shush" He said and stayed perfectly still. I watched him and something scuttled behind him. I gasped in horror and a scream was heard. He turned, shooting out the flames towards the 'thing'.

He threw a bunch of flares to the floor for me. "Use these and run!" He yelled as he continued to ward off the 'thing' with the flamethrower. I didn't question it I just grabbed the flares and began running. I looked behind me and when I turned back around I had to quickly step to the side just managing to avoid smashing into a support beam. I continued running, I looked behind me again.

That thing was following me! I picked up the pace hearing the snarling of the beast as it jumped from wall to wall after me. I got to an elevator and stepped in, stopping and catching my breath. I heard it on the wall of the elevator so I stood still and held my breath. I was shedding silent tears, this was the end, please let it be painless. After what seemed like forever of hearing the 'thing's' laboured breathing and cat like hissing it continued on its way and I was free to breathe again.

I pressed the elevator button and it came to life, slowly taking me upwards until it stopped right in front of the big doors to enter this horrid mine. I sighed in relief and began walking towards it. I heard a snarl and froze, turning my head. It was right behind me. I froze waiting for a moment before screaming and running as fast as I could towards the door. The thing reacted late eventually scurrying after me but I had got out of the door and closed it by that point. I pressed my back against it as the thing began slamming against it.

I heard the shattering of wood and it grabbed hold of me. I tore away and felt it scratch my skin. I yelped, clutching my shoulder then continuing to run towards a conveyor belt. I jumped landing on my hands and knees. I turned my head, looking back once again. The 'thing' was dishevelled with milky looking eyes and sharp looking teeth. I quickly snapped my head forwards and began crawling forward. I could hear the snarls and panting of the thing as it drew closer.

I reached the end and quickly had to jump to avoid the grinder. I landed on the edge and slipped just managing to grip hold of the ledge. I was centimetres away from the grinder. _Shit._ I began to pull myself up, fearing I was going to slip and be crushed. I pulled my body up so I was on my side then rolled. I stood and turned to see a zipline. Well here goes nothing.

I ran and gripped onto the two handlebars, lifting my legs up as I did. I could feel the thing's elongated finger nails rip part of my jacket, thank god it wasn't me. The zip line sped up and I saw a pole coming closer. I gave a scream and threw myself to the right, letting go. I felt myself hit a branch and then land on the cold, unforgiving snow.

Sam POV-

I was about to break the tension between us by speaking when I heard a scream. "Is that Emily?" I ask and we all stand, Chris went over to the door opening it and sure enough Emily is half-running, half-limping towards the door, she dives to the floor. "Close it! Close it!" She screams. Chris hurriedly close it and me and Ashley helped her to the couch. "Em, what's wrong?" I ask and she babbles uncontrollably. "There's a monster, chasing me! Mines! Flamethrower guy!" She was in tears and babbling uncontrollably. "No honey, it's just Josh don't worry we have him tied up." I began but she cut me off. "It wasn't Josh, it was chasing me!" She said in frustration. We heard the door open and I turned, it was Mike. "Emily?" He said in confusion.

I saw Chris start whispering to him and I guess he must've been explaining because a moment later he was hugging Emily and asking her if she was alright. I was about to question further but then a knock at the door made us all turn towards it. Chris and Mike both advanced on the door. Mike held the pistol, ready. Chris leaned forward gingerly and slowly opened the door. A man stood there, quite old looking and carrying a flamethrower.

"Get that pistol off of me." He said and simply pushed Mike's hand to the side and walked past them both. Mike raised his fist but Em spoke up. "He helped me escape." She said and Mike lowered his fist, closing the door. The man looked around him. "Well I guess you're all wondering what this young girl here is on about." He said and we all kind of nodded. "She's on about the Wendigo." He said. Wendigo?

"You see, the spirit of the Wendigo is released once someone resorts to cannibalism on this very mountain." He continued. "They won't stop until they've killed all of you." He says. One question sprung to mind. "Wait, who resorted to cannibalism?" I said. All our mouths went agape. "Hannah and Beth." Is the three words all of us uttered. The stranger just nodded, knowing we were correct. "Oh my god, I need to get Josh!" Chris said and stood up. "Where is he?" The stranger asked. "Generator room." Chris said and the stranger stopped him from moving on. "They probably already got him." He said but Chris was adamant. "No, I need to go get him." Said Chris and the stranger sighed. "No, I'll go get him, you help me." He said as he passed Chris a shotgun then they both started walking to the exit. I saw Ashley stand.

Chris POV-

The stranger opened the door. "Chris." I turned to see Ashley stood there. She gingerly stepped forward. I was about to speak up but I felt my collar be grabbed as she stepped up on her tip-toes and closed the gap between our lips. I felt the soft touch of her lips, it sent heat through my body even in these temperatures. She pulled away. "Come back safe." She said and I nodded before setting off with the stranger to go save Josh.


End file.
